Porque los Geek también importan
by Zednecer
Summary: Karamatsu y Osomatsu se conocen en la preparatoria, ambos geeks y asociales logran pasar a través de las adversidades y desarrollar una fuerte amistad que los lleva a tratar de romper con los estereotipos propuestos por la sociedad y la jerarquía indiscutuble de su escuela. Pero ¿es sólo amistad lo que los une o existe algo más? AU Geek - Kara/Oso - Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

Porque no podía quedarme fuera del universo de los Geeks, a pesar de los trabajos en la universidad.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka.

 **Advertencias:** AU Geek, Yaoi, abuso escolar (bullying), palabras mal sonantes, NO incesto, OoC, escenas sexuales (conforme avanza la trama) y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en el camino.

.

.

.

La escuela preparatoria* es una jerarquía que parece ser sacada por los libros de George R. R. Martin*... o, siendo clichés, también podemos compararla con el reino animal, como siempre se hace en las típicas películas de dramas americanos. Como sea, en ambos, los fuertes siempre están en la cima mientras que nosotros los débiles nos encontramos en las mazmorras de la sociedad.

En esta cadena alimenticia, el depredador que está en lo más alto, es la Queen Bee*, nuestra "hermosa" líder de las porristas -muy original, eh- con su séquito de arpías VIP, unas niñas mimadas, ricas y tontas, hasta lo hacen parecer una regla para entrar... Puff, prosigamos, le siguen de cerca los integrantes del equipo de Fútbol Americano; un montón de simios descerebrados, incluso los zombies poseen más materia gris que esos monstruos peludos cuya fuerza es directamente proporcional a su disminución neuronal.  
Ahora vamos con los típicos secundones o "wannabe"*, lame culos de primera a las ordenes de aquellos que nos reinan peor que Joffrey a Los Siete Reinos*. Y aquí las escalas siguen y siguen descendiendo hasta llegar a nosotros... los geeks*, freaks*, brain*... toda esa clase brillante y diferente, raros en realidad. Que no necesita de golpear para que le hagan la tarea y no suele ser muy buena en los deportes. Y es que, sentado en esta mesa en un rincón de la cafetería, sólo puedo considerarme a mí y a mis semejantes como individuos extraños, no, no exactamente como lo específica "People is Strange" de The Doors, sino como extraños de verdad, seres de otro planeta o dimensión.

No, no me siento único y diferente, tampoco soy pesimista o estoy deprimido como dice mi madre, únicamente me pongo en una pose realista al observar el panorama a mi alrededor, uno no muy motivador por cierto.  
Pues frente a mí, en esta mesa conformada por cuatro individuos, se ve claramente lo que digo. Mientras los demás chicos visten ropas a la moda, ríen, pelean y comen, aquí encontramos seres particulares, cada cual más raro que el anterior. Chicos con enormes y sobre-graduadas gafas, vistiendo camisas de cuadros fajadas* hasta el occipusio* que miran con caras de extrema concentración a sus cartas y adversarios de Yu-Gi-Oh! en lugar de comer sus almuerzos libres de gluten, grasas saturadas y edulcorantes alimenticios. Y es que analizándonos, ahora yo, Karamatsu Matsuno, entiendo a los rebeldes que esperan detrás de la puerta del comedor con los puños fuera de los bolsillos, preparados para quitarnos el dinero sobrante o para brindarnos un buen par de zancadillas o meternos la cabeza en el inodoro... pero eso cambiaría... pronto.

.

.

.

Al AU geek de Osomatsu-san, fin del prólogo.

* * *

1\. **Preparatoria:** High School, Escuela Media Superior, Escuela Secundaria, Instituto, Bachillerato, Liceo. Como se prefiera, es la escuela que le precede a la universidad, aquí en México le llamamos Preparatoria o Bachillerato.  
2\. **George R. R. Martin:** Es un escritor y guionista de literatura fantástica, ciencia ficción y terror. Es más conocido por ser el autor de la serie de novelas _Canción de hielo y fuego_ , adaptadas para la televisión con el título de _Game of Thrones_.  
3\. **Queen Bee:** Por su traducción literal "abeja reina" es la líder de un grupo de chicas y algo así como " _la princesa de la escuela_ ".  
4\. **Wannabe:** Por su traducción literal "quiero ser", es alguien que quiere aparentar ser algo que no es o desea ser otra cosa.  
5\. **Joffrey a los Siente Reinos:** Referencia a GoT, fue un rey malvado (en muy pocas y amables palabras).  
6\. **Geeks:** Un Geek es algo así como el típico nerd.  
7\. **Freaks:** Raros, en pocas palabras, o desadaptados sociales, según se vea.  
8\. **Brain:** Alejándonos del sexo oral, nos referimos a los típicos cerebritos de las escuelas.  
9\. **Fajadas:** No, tampoco tiene el significado sexual, sino que se refiere a meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones.  
10\. **Occipusio:** La parte posterior de la cabeza.

.

.

.

Hi everyone! Es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí, presentando una nueva historia. Y es que la inspiración me llegó de pronto mientras esperaba en clases, y ya saben, cuando viene no hay que detenerla. Así que estoy aquí subiendo otro fanfic y volviendo con promesas de prontas actualizaciones para estas vacaciones de primavera.  
Espero de todo corazón que este pequeño prólogo feo les haya gustado, y yo les mando un Karamatsu lleno de _love_. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka.

 **Advertencias:** AU Geek, Yaoi, abuso escolar (bullying), palabras mal sonantes, NO incesto, OoC, escenas sexuales (conforme avanza la trama) y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en el camino.

.

.

.

En la jungla de la preparatoria los depredadores siempre están al acecho de una nueva presa, ocultos entre las sombras y de manera sigilosa cazan a los incautos desprevenidos. Este día no es la excepción, y se sabe gracias al lamentable alarido al fondo del pasillo. Otro cayó.  
En la esquina del corredor se ve a un muchacho tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, recibiendo una serie de patadas y un escupitajo en la cara.

-Y para la próxima asegúrate de traer más dinero, perdedor.

El joven, con cara de humillación, observó los pies de sus agresores alejarse mientras un par de zapatillas ortopédicas corrían hacia él.

-Ichimatsu ¿estás bien?

Su mejor amigo, Jyushimatsu, mostraba un semblante preocupado que era representado con una gran sonrisa caída y unos ojos llorosos escondidos por unas gafas de realidad virtual.

-Vaya pregunta...

Contestó asqueado, levantándose a duras penas y caminando hacia su casillero.

-Me caga esta puta escuela y me cagan esos cabrones hijos de puta. -Susurraba lúgubre el chico gótico.

-Cálmate Ichi, pudo ser peor.

Y a pesar de los intentos de calma de Jyushimatsu, esas últimas palabras sólo sirvieron para que su mejor amigo lo encarara agresivamente.

-¿Peor?... ¿PEOR? ¿Desde cuando algo como estas humillaciones merecen poseer el sentido de tener algo "peor"? No lo normalices Jyushimatsu, que esta mierda no puede ser normal.

Dejando a su amigo boquiabierto, aceleró el paso, olvidando por completo los libros rotos que quería dejar en el casillero y yendo directamente a la salida del instituto. Después de todo, conocía un buen lugar dónde podía fumar y calmarse un poco después de semejante espectáculo matutino.  
Bien sabía que no debió levantarse cuando sonó el despertador, pues es verdad, esa era la patética vida normal de todo aquel que estaba hasta las mazmorras de la pirámide social.

Jyushimatsu sólo lo observó alejarse, sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Su mejor amigo le preocupaba en demasía puesto que este era el tercer ataque esta semana, y en todos había llegado tarde.

* * *

Ichimatsu continuó su camino hasta llegar a una zona deshabitada detrás del edificio E, perteneciente a los laboratorios de química. Le encantaba ese lugar gracias a la comodidad que brindaba estar entre las hojas secas de los grandes árboles y porque generalmente estaba deshabitado, y digo general, ya que aunque escaseaba de humanos, era el sitio recurrente de un montón de gatos que vivían en las inmediaciones de la escuela. Sí, el paraíso de todo catlover(1) antisocial.

Se sentó en su mismo lugar de siempre, junto a dos compañeros mininos.

-Hola Betsy, hola Aaron. ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Espero que bien, de seguro ya comieron pero aquí les traigo unos pequeños aperitivos.

Sacó dos bolsitas de su mochila y procedió a entregarles el contenido, siendo bien recibido por los mininos.  
Sí, definitivamente ésto le traía mucha paz.

-Es raro ver a un gótico tan cariñoso ¿qué no se supone que tienes el corazón de carbón, cagas murciélagos y no sé qué cosas más?

Sobresaltado, giró a la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz.  
Un chico un poco más alto que él y vestido con un chaleco rojo, lo miraba con una expresión que aparentaba ser curiosa. Algo en su cerebro le decía que ya lo había visto antes, sólo que no recordaba en dónde ni con quién, pero por sus pintas, parecía un geek más del montón.

-Oh lamento asustarte, me llamo Osomatsu, pero todo el mundo me dice Oso, así que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Ichimatsu estaba sin palabras... ¿quién eras ese tipo y qué hacía en su lugar secreto?  
Como si le hubiese leído el desconcierto en su mirada, Osomatsu empezó a indagar alrededor, viendo y tocando cosas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Lindo sitio -mencionó mientras tocaba una pared- es... peculiar. -Sonrió limpiándose la mano de alguna cosa babosa que estaba pegada en el enjarrado.*

-L-lo... lo sé. - _Así que vete_ , pensó.

-Y... ¿cómo te llamas tú? Sé cómo se llaman tus gatos pero desconozco tu nombre. -Sonrió.

-Y-yo -un segundo, ¿por qué tendría que decirle su nombre a ese sujeto?- Ichi...

Pero su cerebro tardó en razonar y al momento de decidirse a negarse ya había soltado la mitad de su nombre. Calló abruptamente ante la atenta mirada de Osomatsu.

-¿Ichi?

Optó por dejar de hacer el ridículo, no sabía si esto era una broma de los pesados de su curso o qué sucedía. Él no solía hablar con nadie y nadie, aparte de Jyushimatsu, solía hablarle a él. Era una paría social, la basura de la basura; así que se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la escuela. Después de todo sí tendría que asistir a clase.  
Osomatsu lo siguió de cerca con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. No entendía porqué se iba de esa manera, él sólo quería conversar.

.

.

.

Me disculpo por lo muy, muy corto del capítulo pero no tengo computadora. Cuando compre una nueva les traeré algo más largo y mejor *guiño*.


End file.
